Pesadelo
by Wynter Dark
Summary: U.A.: Por mais que você quisesse, aquilo era imutável: conviveria com o gosto amargo da solidão. Mergulhar profundamente em memórias, parece ser seu único conforto e nesses momentos você deseja que tudo aquilo não passasse de um simples pesadelo


**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu! Tudo da J.K!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pesadelo**

**Fic By: Miss Huyu**

"_Havia outras vezes em que queria dizer não, queria desesperadamente dizer não, por motivos que nem ele próprio entendia. E ainda havia vezes em que seu desejo não significava nada, se comparado com a grandeza da tarefa que teria de empreender. Isso, também, era o destino."_

_Nora Roberts_ em _**Família Donovan - Fascinado (Sebastian Donovan)**_

**OS SINOS** da Igreja badalavam anunciando seis horas da manhã, mas você, por algum motivo, não queria se levantar da cama.

Você, logo você! Sempre animada, alto-astral, alegre... suas filhas costumavam dizer que você era ligada numa tomada e que nunca se cansava, ou ficava com sono. Seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso carinhoso. _Suas filhas_... quanta saudade não sentia delas?

_Faz tempo que elas não aparecem por aqui_, você pensou, dando um meio sorriso. Aos cinqüenta e três anos, você podia dizer que era uma mulher completa: tinha duas filhas adultas e maravilhosas, casadas e felizes; além de dois netinhos que só lhe davam motivos para sorrir. O que mais podia querer da vida?

Você respirou fundo, tentando controlar a dor que estava atingindo seu coração. Pressentimento? Talvez, mas você sempre preferiu não dar atenção a essas coisas, sempre fora prática e racional, apesar do emocional muitas vezes pegá-la de surpresa.

Se espreguiçando, você finalmente decidiu que era hora de levantar e, jogando as cobertas e os maus pressentimentos de lado, você calçou as pantufas e se dirigiu para o banheiro no final do corredor.

No meio do caminho, você notou a porta dos quartos de suas meninas entreabertas, coisa que nunca acontecia. Culpando o vento, você se aproximou do quarto da mais velha e sorriu melancólica quando vislumbrou a cama ligeiramente desarrumada e várias revistas de moda e fofocas espalhadas pelo quarto, uma pequena placa escrita "Petúnia" ainda estava pendurada em cima da escrivaninha. Você nunca quis arrumar aquele quarto, pois sabia que se o fizesse estaria tirando a essência de sua Pety de dentro de casa, e você também sabia que ela dificilmente voltaria ali, nem que fosse ao menos para discutir com ela sobre ' sua preferência por Lily'. Não, Pety jamais voltaria. Para ela o casamento fora a janela de fuga de uma família que ela julgava 'não estar a sua altura'.

E, muito magoada e decepcionada, você fecha a porta do quarto de Petúnia.

Arrastando seus pés pelo corredor, você agora se dirige ao quarto de sua filha mais nova, sua Lily.

Lily sempre fora a mais amorosa entre suas filhas, a mais doce. Seu quarto era todo em tons de rosa claro, e estava quase tão organizado quanto a mesma costumava deixar. Em cima da escrivaninha, estavam empilhados os volumes de "_Transfiguração: um guia rumo a Animagia_", "_Transfiguração básica -7º volume_" e "_Dicionário de Runas Antigas"._

Você sentou-se carinhosamente na cama da ruivinha, e tocou de leve o bichinho de pelúcia que fora seu maior amigo de infância.

Seus olhos semi cerraram e você mergulhou em sonhos, lembranças. Você se lembrava de uma ruivinha de três anos andando pra cima e pra baixo com aquele tigre de pelúcia, que era no mínimo seis vezes o tamanho dela na época. O nome era _Harry_. Harry pra cá, Harry pra lá, _O Harry pode ir comigo ao dentista, mãe? Se ele não for, eu não vou também não._ Lily era completamente apaixonada pelo Harry.

Você chegara a apostar, com seu marido, _seu_ Robert, que o primeiro namorado de Lily se chamaria Harry. Você perdera, é claro. Lily só tinha três anos, a última coisa que estava pensando era em namorar.

Perto do criado-mudo, organizadamente empilhadas pela ordem de publicação, jaziam os "_Semanário das Bruxas"_, e também alguns exemplares do "_Profeta Diário"_, algumas reportagens assinaladas em vermelho, mas que você nunca teve paciência, nem curiosidade, de ler.

Pergaminhos e penas estavam guardados nas gavetas, e você conseguia ver num porta-retrato a foto de sua filha, por volta dos doze anos, com duas amigas postadas ao lado dela, cujos nomes você não se lembrava.

Decidida a retornar no quarto mais tarde, apenas para tirar a fina camada de poeira que se formava nos pertences que sua filha deixara pra trás, você retoma seu caminho ao banheiro.

Lava o rosto, escova os dentes, penteia suas lindas madeixas que já perderam a cor naturalmente ruiva, e ficaram esbranquiçadas. Alguns minutos depois, você já se considerava pronta.

Um café bem forte, sem açúcar e com creme, foi o que te animou e te encorajou a enfrentar mais um dia de clima indeciso – afinal, estavam no outono! – e, olhando para a janela, conseguia enxergar o bonito céu azul, o que dava a entender que faria calor, mas nunca se sabe.

Sorrindo e bebericando mais um gole de café, você observou as borboletas que voavam tranqüilamente pelo quintal.

Você ainda lembra de quando Lily e Petúnia ficavam correndo por ali, durante horas a fio, brincando de caçar borboletas. Sua pequena, sua caçulinha - como você sempre a chamava - corria de um lado para o outro, com Harry bem seguro em uma mãozinha, e pulando em cima dos pequeninos insetos e tentando pegá-las com a mão livre.

E então, um susto! De tanto pular a ruivinha fora ao chão. Seu coração se acelera, e você corre para ver como ela está, preocupada com o ruído de choro que havia escutado.

- Não consigo, mamãe! Elas voam muito alto! - ela lhe diria, por entre lágrimas. Você então se ajoelharia, para ficar da altura dela, tiraria as mãos de seu pequeno rostinho encharcado e sujo de terra - você nunca se esqueceria de como ela teimava em escondê-lo sempre que estava chorando - e lhe sorriria carinhosamente.

- Um dia, minha querida, você vai voar tão alto quanto elas. - você lhe falaria, enquanto tentava limpar o rostinho que lhe era tão querido - eu só espero que não me esqueça por aqui. - terminaria, em tom de brincadeira.

Sua menininha então ficaria de pé, erguendo a cabeça numa atitude um pouco arrogante para uma criança - com certeza, você pensa, ela herdou isso do pai - e lhe diria confiantemente:

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, mamãe. Eu te amo. - e então ela te abraçaria forte, e você se sentiria confiante, porque sua filhinha estava em seus braços e você nunca deixaria nada acontecer a ela. Nunca.

Meneando a cabeça, numa tentativa de se focar no que estava fazendo, você finalmente percebe que suas torradas já tinham virado carvão e você teria de se conformar com os ovos e bacon. Sorriu ao pensar no que sua Lily diria, vivera um dia muito parecido com aquele alguns anos atrás...

- Mamãe, mamãe! As torradas! – Lily anunciaria, enquanto você e Robert discutiam por alguma coisa estúpida.

Cada um, na sua família, tinha suas manias. Petúnia e Robert só tomavam suco de laranja com ovos – ou, quem sabe?, waffles – no café, enquanto você e Lily preferiam um café bem forte, sem açúcar. Ovos? Pra você, só em casos de emergência, pra Lily, melhor ficar com fome.

Enquanto você, como uma boa mãe faria, preparava outras torradas para sua caçula, uma coruja parda entra e chama a atenção de todos na cozinha; _Oras, desde quando uma coruja voa pela manhã?_, dizia um Robert irritado, e logo começou a praguejar baixinho. Petúnia se encolheu o máximo que pôde em sua cadeira, tinha tanto medo que dava pena, mas Lily não.

Lily olhava para a coruja com sua íris verde soltando faíscas, completamente fascinada. Harry estava 'sentado' ao seu lado, – mesmo aos dez anos e meio, quase onze, ela ainda não tinha perdido o costume de levá-lo para todos os cantos.- mas ela não parecia perceber. Lentamente, o bichinho fora ao chão, e a coruja voava na direção da sua caçulinha, como se ela a chamasse.

Assustada, você se encaminha na direção de Lily, decidida, e desamarra o avental, pronta para enfrentar a ave; não foi, no entanto, necessário que nada fosse feito: a coruja apenas deixou algo cair no colo da ruivinha e saiu, pela mesma janela que entrou.

Imediatamente, você percebeu que algo mudara nos olhos de Lily: ela estava diferente. Era como se algo que ela esperara muito, muito mesmo, acontecesse; mas você não conseguia entender _o que_ ela tanto esperara, torcera... e talvez nunca fosse entender.

- Mamãe... – ela lhe diria, a voz trêmula e as orbes marejadas – você nunca soube se de medo ou emoção.- Eu sou uma bruxa, mamãe! – murmurava, incrédula. – O que você acha disso?

Robert pega a carta das mãos de Lily e você se aproxima para ler. O que dizia na carta era fantástico, maravilhoso e até mesmo..._ inacreditável_. E você se pergunta se pregaram uma peça na sua filhinha. E você se pergunta o quão decepcionada ela ficaria se aquilo fosse mentira.

Mas algo, lá no fundo do seu coração, dizia que era verdade. Esse mesmo algo que lhe dissera, desde que tocara pela primeira vez em sua filha, que ela era diferente, _especial._ Esse mesmo algo que, muitas vezes, lhe dizia o que iria acontecer e que te trazia bons e maus sentimentos quase sempre.

Algo que Robert, e mais tarde a própria Lily, chamariam de _Intuição de Mãe_.

- Maravilhoso, querida, simplesmente fantástico! – você se lembra de ter dito, sua voz seca pela emoção.

- Eu quero ir. – a voz doce de Lily se fez ouvir. – Mas eu não vou se você não quiser, mamãe. Eu te prometi que nunca te deixaria, e não vou deixar, eu só quero... – a ruivinha corou. – eu só quero orgulhar vocês.

Como você deveria reagir numa situação dessas? Você e Robert imediatamente a abraçaram e disseram que ela já os orgulhava muito; mas você sempre sentira que nunca conseguiria retribuir a felicidade e o orgulho que ela sempre lhes dava.

Você se lembra de ter sentido o olhar magoado de Petúnia, se lembra até mesmo de ter virado, e de ter dito algo como ' venha cumprimentar sua irmã, Pety!', mas ela apenas resmungou algo que você nunca conseguiu compreender e se dirigiu para o quarto.

O dia do embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts foi o mais doloroso para você. Ver sua filhinha ao lado de uma loirinha com seus onze anos, carregando uma grande bagagem e seu inseparável amigo Harry, sumindo através de uma parede que dividia as plataformas nove e dez, e saber que só a veria meses mais tarde, quase era mais do que você podia suportar.

Nesse tempo, vocês só se falariam por cartas, e nem mesmo as borboletas que tanto a lembram de Lily minimizariam o sentimento de saudade. Você ainda tem todas as cartas organizadas, dentro daquela caixa amarela dentro da estante da sala, apesar de já saber alguns trechos de cor.

"_Hogwarts é maravilhosa, mamãe_, você se lembra de conter em algumas cartas, _fui selecionada para a Gryffindor, e já fiz alguns amigos por aqui. Emmeline Vance, aquela menina que me ensinou onde era a passagem, está na Ravenclaw, mas nós continuamos nos falando mesmo assim. Da Gryffindor eu conheci Remus Lupin (que é adorável, mamãe), Alice Hilston (a pessoa mais centrada e gentil que alguém pode querer como amiga), Frank Longbottom(eu acho que a Lice tá caidinha por ele, mamãe. Mas Frank é muito inteligente e bastante gentil) e Marlene McKinonn (Que é meio maluquinha, mas simplesmente muito animada e alegre, mamãe. Você vai gostar muito dela!)"._ Ela lhe contaria alguma coisa a mais sobre professores e aulas, e mencionaria mais uma vez o quão feliz estava na escola. E então, ela encerraria a carta dizendo "_Espero que tudo esteja bem por aí. __Eu te amo, mamãe, se cuide. Mande um beijo pra todos_.".

Você ainda se lembra da felicidade de sua caçula quando ela chegara a casa, no Natal. Passara o dia inteiro tagarelando sobre aulas, quadribol, professores e colegas de quarto, tanto os bons quanto os maus. Explicara sobre as quatro casas, sobre a rivalidade eterna de Gryffindor e Slytherin e, à noite, quando todos estavam dormindo menos vocês duas, ela lhe fazia confidências por entre lágrimas dos preconceitos que sofria, das vezes que era menosprezada por ser nascida-trouxa e como ela chorava quando a chamavam de _sangue ruim_.

Você tentava consolá-la, dizia para que ela sempre se mostrasse forte e que ninguém podia fazê-la se sentir inferior sem o seu consentimento. E então ela te abraçava, chorando, e agradecia inúmeras vezes seguidas, apenas por você estar ao lado dela.

Depois, tentando desanuviar o clima, ela lhe contaria sobre as 'experiências culinárias' de um meio-gigante do qual era amiga – o qual lhe rendeu boa parte de suas preocupações depois desse dia, oras, veja, sua filha, amiga de um _meio gigante_? Mas eles não comiam gente?! Você só ficou ligeiramente mais aliviada quando Lily lhe contou que Hagrid era ajudante de Dumbledore, e que era um ótimo amigo, apesar de não muito bom cozinheiro. – e também das vezes em que ela e Marlene aprontavam (secretamente) contra um grupinho de encrenqueiros de Hogwarts, que se autodenominavam Marauders.

E, depois, você veria sua filha se aconchegar em seus lençóis, abraçar Harry com força, e após secar as lágrimas remanescentes e pedir um beijo de boa noite, ela se viraria e adormeceria calmamente, como um anjo.

Sorrindo, você se levanta e decide arrumar o quarto de Lily. Pondo a louça na pia para ser lavada depois, você sobe as escadas e começa a tirar o pó calmamente das coisas da ruiva. Não conteve um murmúrio de surpresa ao encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado, datando uns seis anos antes. Ainda se recordava muito bem _como_ ele surgira, e não entendia até agora _porque_ ele ainda estava ali.

Será que ela já desconfiava do que sentia? Sorriu, enquanto seus pensamentos iam alto.

- Veja, Lily, seus presentes! – e a ruiva descia, abraçada com seu grande tigre de pelúcia, que já fora muito maior do que ela, mas agora ele nem ao menos chegava perto de alcançar a sua menina.

- To indo, mãe! – ela riu, e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, foi com aquela doce ansiedade que lhe era própria no natal, sentar-se ao pé do grande pinheiro, com Harry fielmente sentado ao seu lado, para desvendar os muitos mistérios que continham aquelas caixas com enfeites coloridos.

O kit de maquiagem viera de Emmeline, o que segundo a ruivinha era completamente previsível. De Remus, um grande livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas, que foi sem a menor dúvida, o preferido dela. Você podia ver, sem o menor esforço, os olhinhos de Lily brilharem de contentamento. De Frank, ela ganhara um estoque de _sugar quills__2_, o qual você a ouviu falando que reservara para as aulas de história da magia. Um ousado vestido vermelho e rodado tinha sido o presente de Marlene – _tão típico dela_, você se lembra de Lily falar meneando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, embora um sorriso leve enfeitasse seu rosto, sinal de que ela gostara do presente - e de sua amiga mais tímida, Lily havia ganhado um livro sobre poções, _era exatamente o que eu queria! Alice adivinha tudo!_, ela confessara-lhe empolgada.

Sua filha ainda contemplava os presentes dos amigos, quando você a avisou de que tinha um pacote que ela ainda não tinha aberto.

Não conseguindo esconder a surpresa, a ruivinha se aproximou e abriu-o cuidadosamente, sorrindo ao ver uma barra de chocolate, e junto da barra estava o bilhete que agora jazia em suas mãos:

_Para a ruivinha mais linda do mundo,_

_Feliz Natal!_

_Amor;_

_James Potter_

_Ps: Quer sair comigo?_

Você se lembra de nunca ter visto sua filha mais furiosa. _Como ele ousa?_, você se lembra de ouví-la resmungando incansavelmente, _Ele é tão atrevido, mamãe! Eu já disse que não quero nada com ele! Por que ele não me escuta?,_ ela repetiria inúmeras vezes.

Durante o quinto e sexto ano, fora essa mesma lástima. Lily prosseguia xingando e resmungando sobre Potter em todas as cartas que você recebera dela (_Você acredita, mamãe? Ele me mandou mais chocolates! De novo!)_, e você se lembra de até mesmo rir em alguns pontos: sua filha era tão exagerada!

Você nunca disse isso a ela, é claro. Até mesmo porque, enquanto ela se protegesse e não se apaixonasse; de certo modo ela ainda seria a _sua_ filhinha, a sua pequena caçula, mesmo com quinze, dezesseis anos. E você, por mais egoísta que soe, estava muito feliz assim.

E então, vieram as férias de verão do sexto pro sétimo ano. E você, ao ver sua filha cruzar a porta – você estava doente; a febre alta constante e a moleza a impediram de ir buscá-la na estação. – soube instantaneamente que ela estava diferente.

Com a esperteza que sempre lhe foi própria, você começou a perguntar dos amigos, dos namorados – Lily nunca escondera de você o fato de que saía com alguns garotos, apesar de sempre parecer tímida em contar sobre eles. – mas não, nada disso a tinha afetado. _Está tudo bem, mamãe, eu só estou cansada_, ela lhe diria, sorrindo fracamente, como se quisesse convencer a si mesma de que estava tudo bem.

E é a noite que você a vê desesperada pela primeira vez, quando sua febre piora consideravelmente e junto com ela os vômitos e desmaios eram quase freqüentes. Você vê então, de repente, que a Lily adulta se confronta bruscamente com a Lily criança. Você quase as pode ouvir discutindo:

_- Estou com medo! Mamãe, não fique assim, eu não quero que você morra._

Ao passo que a outra respondia:

-_ Seja forte, mulher. Você já tem dezesseis anos, ela precisa de ajuda. Seja forte_.

Sentia as forças se esvaindo, apenas as possuía o suficiente para secar uma ou outra lágrima que deslizava pelo rosto amedrontado da ruivinha, você quase podia sentir o sofrimento dela. Talvez, você pensava, ela estivesse pior que você própria.

No dia seguinte, você passa o dia entediada. Lily a mima na cama, enquanto todos os outros agem como se nada tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior.

Carinhosa, você a manda descansar; sabe muito bem que ela não tinha comido nada, não tinha nem ao menos dormido. Sua filha sempre fora dedicada. Dedicada _demais,_

A partir daí, você nada conseguira fazer além de se alimentar de um pouco de sopa quente que a ruivinha preparara para você.

À noite, porém, você não consegue mais ficar quieta. O dia inteiro fora tão enfadonho, que acabara por ser mais cansativo do que se você realmente tivesse trabalho duro, sem parar nem ao menos para respirar.

Resolve sair um pouco, apenas para respirar um pouco do ar fresco da noite, mas mal encostou a porta do quarto, você conseguiu ouvir a voz alterada de Pety cortar, como se fosse uma faca afiada, a atmosfera antes silenciosa da casa.

- Você é uma aberração, Lily, uma aberração!

- Pare, Pety! Eu já disse, queria muito que você fosse bruxa também, mas...

- Cale a boca! EU não queria ser... isso aí! É horrível! E o pior é que mamãe e papai acham maravilhoso! Cegos, é isso que eles são!

- Chega, Pety! Não fale assim da mamãe e do papai, eles não têm culpa!

- É, é verdade, você deve ter enfeitiçado eles, isso é o que você deve ter feito!

- Eu não fiz nada, Petúnia! Aceita isso!

- Claro que fez! Fez alguma dessas suas coisas anormais aí e deu pra eles beberem! Sua anormal! Porque é só isso que você é, Lily, uma anormal! Uma **aberração**!

Você podia ouvir sua caçulinha chorando, e dizendo que não tinha feito nada, e sentiu que era hora de agir.

- Petúnia? Lily? – você abriu a porta delicadamente, e reparou que Lily tinha o rosto muito vermelho.

- Mamãe... – as duas falaram, e Lily correu para te abraçar.

- A senhora devia ter ficado na cama... – ela sussurrou.

Você abraçou e afagou Lily carinhosamente e, fechando os ouvidos para tudo o que Petúnia havia falado, deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Não quero vocês duas brigando assim, vocês são irmãs, pelo amor de Deus! – você pediu, em tom suplicante.

Petúnia saiu, murmurando um 'boa noite', enquanto Lily se encolhia em seu colo.

- Ela me odeia, mamãe. Todos me odeiam, ela, Snape, Malfoy... - ela engoliu em seco, e você percebeu, de repente, que o que ela falaria ali era muito importante. – Potter...

- Potter? – você se lembra bem das menções dele, nas cartas. – Não acho que ele odeie você, querida.

Lily suspirou magoada, e abraçou Harry com força.

- Ele me deu chocolates o ano todo. Até no dia dos namorados, Alice ficou zombando tanto de mim que eu fiquei sem graça. – Ela suspirou. – E eu ia aceitar sair com ele, mas...

Você sorriu, tentando apoiar a sua filha no que ela tinha a dizer.

- Sim, querida?

- Mas eu o vi aos amassos com Angelina Symph! _Angelina Symph_! – ela confidenciou, como se estivesse em pânico. – E sabe o que ele fez no dia seguinte, mamãe, sabe o que ele fez? Me deu mais chocolates, e me chamou pra sair com ele, na frente da Angelina! Isso é tão... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase, e você ficou tentando imaginar como ela terminaria. _Irritante? Canalha? Horrível? Lisonjeador?_- e na semana seguinte mamãe, eu soube, por meio de Marlene é claro. Ela é sempre tão por dentro de todas as fofocas! Enfim, mamãe, eu soube que ele 'tá _namorando_ a Emme! A Emmeline!

Lily chorou em seu colo a noite inteira, e você se perguntou por que ela se importava tanto.

Você se lembra, também, que na semana seguinte você conheceu o namorado de Pety, um sujeito cujo nome era Vernon3. Você não gostara muito dele a primeira vista, mas sua filha já estava muito revoltada com a família e você preferiu não opinar.

Sua caçula ainda estava muito magoada, em seu rosto ainda se viam as lágrimas. No entanto, ela ainda conseguira ser simpática e atenciosa com Vernon – coisa que você mesma achara impossível, ser atenciosa com um cara cuja meta mais alta era a da padaria, uns dois quarteirões dali, e cuja coisa que mais gostava de falar era sobre brocas.

Isso, por um outro lado, lhe trouxe uma nova visão dos fatos: Lily nunca trouxera nenhum de seus namorados pra casa.

Você chegou a pensar, durante algum tempo, que Lily tinha vergonha de você. Quando indagou isso a ela, a ruivinha apenas riu, deu um tapinha em suas costas, e disse: '_Vergonha? Como ter vergonha da melhor mãe do mundo_?' Perante a repetição da pergunta, ela respondia: "_Mãe, por favor. São só... caras. Eu não pretendo me casar com nenhum deles..."_ e com essa afirmação, ela estalava um beijo em seu rosto e saía para o quarto, a fim de escrever às amigas e contar a elas tudo o que nunca lhe revelou.

Você percebeu, sem demorar muito, que Lily continuava a receber os ditosos chocolates nas férias. Algumas vezes, ela os dava a você, ou a Robert, como quem não desse nenhuma importância ao presente... mas os cartões? Esses eram guardados com imenso zelo, em um local que você nunca conseguiu descobrir.

Como se não agüentasse mais ficar em casa, você fingiu estar bem o suficiente para acompanhá-la até a estação King's Cross. Doía em seu coração vê-la partir, mas, você se recorda de uma linda jovem de cabelos muito pretos e olhos muito azuis ter prometido zelar bem pela sua filha, pela sua monitorazinha perfeccionista querida, como ela mesma dizia.

_Essa era a tão falada Marlene?_, você lembra de ter pensado consigo mesma, enquanto as via partir, ela falando besteiras com sua filha, que apenas ria meneando a cabeça como quem diz _você é tão doida..._

O sétimo, foi o ano em que você menos teve notícias de sua Lily. Você se lembra dela ter escrito umas três ou quatro vezes o ano todo, e como você ficou preocupada! Lily saíra de casa tão triste...

E eis então que aparecia uma carta, pequena, mais parecia um bilhete, e que continha apenas um pedido tímido e contente. "_Mamãe, posso levar um amigo para passar o natal? Tenho certeza de que vai gostar dele. Por favor..._".

Como negar aquele pedido?

Você simplesmente disse que qualquer amigo dela seria muito bem vindo, e que estava feliz dela vir pra casa. E então, mais uma vez, você apenas ficou a imaginar quem seria o tal amigo.

Seria o tal Remus Lupin, o menino a quem ela tanto elogiara por ser gentil e inteligente ou Frank Longbottom, o garoto educado que, segundo Lily, estava completamente apaixonado por Alice? Seria algum outro amigo que ela não tinha mencionado antes?

Com toda certeza, de todas as idéias e pensamentos que você teve, de todas as possibilidades que você pensou, nenhuma delas correspondia ao gentil e amável garoto de orbes castanho-esverdeadas e cabelos negros bagunçados. Nem ao menos a fazia se recordar de quem era. E qual não foi o seu susto quando o ouviu dizer, singelo e simpático, as palavras ' olá, senhora Evans. Eu sou Potter, James Potter. É um prazer conhecê-la. '

Você não pôde dizer que estava feliz em conhecê-lo, nem que estava triste. O problema é que tudo o que você mais queria era que Lily continuasse a ser apenas sua filha, sua filhinha, e não fosse _a namorada_ de alguém. Era um título muito pesado, muito grande, e você preferia que ela ainda passasse um tempo sem carregá-lo.

Porém, você teve de admitir que ele era tudo o que você queria para a sua filha. Talvez não agora; não, não _agora_. Ela ainda era muito nova, muito ingênua, muito _sua._ Mas no futuro, você definitivamente não ia se incomodar de ter aquele garoto tão doce como genro. De ter como filho aquele garoto tão gentil, que olhava de um jeito tão apaixonado, tão carinhoso, para sua filha.

Mas ainda faltava algo, e você não sabia exatamente _o quê_ até que você o viu. E quando o viu, você soube perfeitamente que era pra ser e era pra sempre.

Robert sempre fora um apaixonado por livros, característica essa que sua Lily puxou. Ambos tinham tendência de passar horas e horas em bibliotecas procurando e folheando grandes exemplares antigos e cheios de mofo como se tocassem coisas divinas.

Com o intuito de ajudá-la a tomar conta das filhas e, ao mesmo tempo, de não se afastar de seu maior hobbie, Robert criara aquela grande biblioteca num quarto abandonado da casa. Cuidava dela mais do que cuidava da própria vida, e em quanto fora vivo, você não se lembra jamais de ter sequer pisado dentro da biblioteca para encontrar um grama de poeira.

Naquele dia, você ouviu os risos distraídos de Lily – você reparara bem que ela tinha o costume de rir assim apenas quando James estava por perto ultimamente – enquanto James a guiava carinhosamente na direção da biblioteca, para que pudessem conversar.

Você sempre soube que espionar era feio, mas não podia resistir quando se tratava de Lily, de sua filhinha querida. Precisava se certificar que nada de mal aconteceria, apesar da simpatia que naturalmente tinha criado por Potter, ainda não o conhecia bem o suficiente para deixar sua criança sozinha a mercê dele.

- James, fale logo, o que tanto quer me dizer! Você sabe que me deixa curiosa assim, e eu odeio surpresas!

Você viu o moreno se endireitar e correr a mão displicentemente pelos cabelos negros.

- Errado! Você _ama_ surpresas, senão, não estaria namorando comigo!

Você pôde ouvir claramente o barulho do suspiro estrangulado da ruiva.

- Não exatamente; essa é uma das partes que eu não gosto em você.

James sorriu.

- Não minta, você me ama. Pode admitir, não tem ninguém olhando agora.

Você sorriu levemente ao ver Lily revirando os olhos, enquanto apertava o tigre de pelúcia contra si.

- Quem te garante que eu não mudei de idéia? – a ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha, desafiadora.

- Você está aqui agora, não está?

- Oh, certo. – ela levantou os braços, como quem se rende. – Você me pegou. O que você quer agora?

- Será que você pode deixar esse tigre em outro lugar ao menos enquanto conversamos?

Lily soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Qual é a sua implicância com o Harry?

- Oras, você simplesmente dá mais atenção pra esse tigre estúpido do que pra mim! – James resmungou, parecendo muito emburrado.

- Harry é um _tigre de pelúcia_, James. Eu o tenho desde... Céus, eu nem lembro desde quando. Acho que sempre o tive. – ela abraçou Harry mais forte. – e nem adianta tentar me convencer do contrário, Harry vai comigo aonde eu for.

Sorrindo de um jeito muito elegante para um moleque de dezessete anos, James se aproxima de Lily e, gentilmente, tira Harry de suas mãos e o coloca em cima da mesa, e puxa a varinha do bolso da calça, enquanto você assiste o casal tranqüilamente de seu esconderijo.

Com uns dois ou três floreios da varinha, surgem milhões de borboletas azuis e, de repente, você é levada novamente ao passado quando sua Lily tentava pegar uma delas com a mão.

No presente, porém, ela pega uma delicadamente, e você consegue reparar que James está tenso como você nunca o vira antes.

Ela abre a mão lentamente e sorri quando uma linda borboleta verde-esmeralda voa em torno dela, para então ir embora pela janela, seguindo o mesmo curso das anteriores.

Sorrindo maravilhada, sua filha olha pela primeira vez para a mão onde a dita borboleta estivera. Assustada, você assiste as cores do rosto de Lily sumirem rapidamente, como se tivessem sido retiradas com um encanto.

- James, isso é...

- Sim. – James a interrompeu docemente. – Isso é exatamente o que está pensando.

- Mas, James, eu...

- Lily, veja, eu te amo. Voldemort está fazendo loucuras, matando sem distinção, sacrificando vidas inocentes todos os dias. Eu quero ser auror. É uma coisa, sabe, que devo aos meus pais. – você sorriu quando viu James acariciar o rosto de sua filha carinhosamente. – Eu sei que pode parecer apressado, mas... se eu morrer, Lily, eu quero fazê-lo sabendo que aproveitei cada segundo da minha vida ao máximo, e eu sei que só o farei se tiver você ao meu lado todos os dias da minha vida. – ele suspirou. – Lily, você quer casar comigo?

Tanto você quanto Lily sentiram as pernas bambas naquele exato momento. Lily, sua Lily? Se casar? Você não queria imaginar-se sem o apoio de sua pequena, de sua caçula. O que seria de você?

Na biblioteca, você podia observar Lily decidindo o caminho de sua vida, em plácido silêncio enquanto brincava com o anel em formato de borboleta em suas mãos. Casar. Será que ela aceitaria?

Um murmúrio afirmativo foi sussurrado, e você não poderia jamais recriminar sua filha por isso, não depois do olhar de alegria e euforia que ambos trocaram, não depois do beijo cheio de esperanças que foi trocado. Não depois disso. Você não era capaz.

Sentia as lágrimas de mãe quando sabe que está para perder a filha para outra pessoa cortarem-lhe o rosto. Não era algo que você pudesse impedir. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Mas doía-lhe sinceramente ver a ruivinha partir, mesmo que os olhos dela brilhassem de felicidade, de contentamento.

Deu um suspiro que se tornaria praticamente diário a partir dali. Esse suspiro meio contrariado, meio conformado, de mãe que por mais que queira não consegue aceitar completamente a escolha do filho. Mas tenta. Esforça-se.

Começava a se afastar silenciosamente, com passos pesados, arrastados; estava quase saindo do corredor quando a voz melodiosa de sua filha chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

- Agora me devolva o Harry, ele precisa saber das novidades. – e você logo pôde vê-la, abraçada ao tigre, e correndo em direção ao jardim com um James esbravejando impropérios logo atrás dela.

Você não pôde deixar de rir suavemente com tudo aquilo, recordando-se de sua própria infância e das brincadeiras com os irmãos mais velhos, com os primos. Sentia falta de tudo isso.

Nunca pensou que o tempo pudesse passar tão depressa, os meses daquela época correram tanto que tudo o que consegue se recordar deles são pequenos _flashes_ desorganizados. A primeira lembrança realmente clara que você tem depois daquele dia, seria o dia em que Petunia fugira para se casar com Vernon.

Petunia desprezara James desde o momento em que ele pisara em sua casa, ele percebera isso, e, no entanto, ele imediatamente se propusera a ajudá-la a encontrar sua filha.

Quase tão desagradável quanto achá-la morando numa ruazinha calma e pacífica no subúrbio de Londres e casada, fora descobrir que ela nem ao menos se dignara a ir ao enterro do pai, sabendo que este ocorrera poucos dias antes.

Desiludida, abalada, e sentindo-se imensamente solitária sem Robert, você se aproxima cada vez mais de sua filha Lily, de sua menininha. A única que lhe restara.

Desviando seus pensamentos de todas as besteiras que estavam passando por sua cabeça, você se forçara a mergulhar nos preparativos para o casamento de Lily, embora o fizesse com uma dor no coração que só as mães poderiam explicar. Estava feliz pela filha, embora a metade egoísta de seu coração continuasse a protestar veementemente contra isso.

Mais de uma vez você se lembra de ter derramado lágrimas e mais lágrimas contra o travesseiro, durante longas noites insones nas quais você ficava se perguntando o que o destino teria reservado para a sua Lily, se ela seria feliz, se James a trataria bem, se ele realmente amara... tantas vezes isso lhe passava pela cabeça, tantas vezes...

Você ainda se lembra que na noite que antecedera o casamento, você estava mais nervosa do que Lily; e que fora você, e não ela, que chorara quando James fizera uma linda declaração de amor na festa de comemoração. Fora você que chorara quando ele entregou a ela uma barra de chocolate, sorrindo, dizendo que ' fora o chocolate que adocicara o coração da ruivinha'. E, fora lá, por entre lágrimas, que Lily lhe dissera adeus, entregando Harry em suas mãos.

A lua de mel fora uma tortura pra você; que pela primeira vez tivera a casa completamente silenciosa. Não havia mais Robert, reclamando que o café estava forte, nem Petunia, xingando porque suas revistas estavam algumas semanas atrasada, nem Lily, sua doce Lily, contando-lhe por entre sussurros as novidades de Hogwarts.

Havia apenas Harry, o velho tigre de pelúcia de Lily, cujas listras pretas já estavam cinza e ele estava num tom ligeiramente rosado, desde que a ruiva o pusera para lavar juntamente com sua blusa predileta, uma camiseta rosa-choque. Harry, mesmo que estivesse começando a descosturar em um lugar ou outro, continuava a fazer-lhe companhia.

No dia em que Lily voltara à Inglaterra, até o sol retornara, como que para desejar-lhe as boas vindas.

Você acordara bem disposta como muito não estava, e correra para arrumar tudo do jeito que a pequena gostava: o chocolate quente estava no ponto, e você ainda se lembrava de como ela gostava quando você punha um pouco de chantilly. Ahn, claro, os biscoitos de leite! E lá ia você, para o fogão, preparar uma fornada fresquinha dos biscoitos prediletos de Lily.

Quando a ruivinha chegou, sozinha – aparentemente James tivera de comparecer no trabalho, _Moodie__4_, ou seja lá como ele se chamasse, não parecia estar satisfeito – era como se o próprio Sol estivesse entrando por sua porta.

Você não se recordara de ter visto Lily tão exuberante e feliz desde... desde a morte de Robert. Nem mesmo em seu casamento ela lhe parecera tão contente!

- James é um sonho, mamãe! Minha vida tem sido perfeita. – ela lhe dissera sorridente, exultante, enquanto comia os biscoitinhos de leite com gosto.

Você e Lily perderam o tempo em divagações, suspiros, romances e histórias engraçadas, se sentiam, ambas, muito mais felizes do que jamais foram. Era o tipo de felicidade que nada conseguiria destruir, nem impedir, nem apagar...

Lily estava ali, e ela era como um raio de luz nas trevas de solidão que tinham tomado conta de sua vida.

Eram seis horas da tarde, e a ruivinha agora dissertava sobre as trapalhadas de James, as _adoráveis_ trapalhadas de James, na Itália quando, subitamente, perdeu toda a cor.

Você ainda se lembra de ter perguntado ' está tudo bem? Lils?', mas a menina nem ao menos conseguira responder, levantando-se e correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Saiu de lá mais pálida ainda, se é que era possível, e com um cheiro de vômito inconfundível.

- Sente-se aqui, Lils. Vamos, eu vou cuidar de você.

Com um aceno destraído, Lily a pediu para se sentar novamente no sofá enquanto recuperava, aos poucos, a cor.

- Será que não foi da viagem? Ou então, você comeu algo diferente nos últimos dias, Lils? Sabe como é sensível para alergias! Aposto com você que foi isso! Ahhh, mas eu devia ter falado com James para prestar atenção em você, é só você sair de casa que começa a comer o que não presta e...

Lily apenas lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco.

- Mamãe? – interrompeu-lhe com a voz tímida.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuida... – você calou-se subitamente para depois prosseguir - Sim? Lils?

- Eu não comi nada errado. – ela sorriu novamente. – Eu estou grávida.

Somente quando James apareceu para pegar Lily – com, você percebeu, imenso zelo e carinho – é que teve tempo para pensar no que Lily havia lhe dito. Ela estava grávida. Sua filhinha, sua _caçula_ estava grávida.

Havia algumas semanas já desde que você soubera que Petúnia esperava um bebê, que viria a ser seu primeiro neto, mas fora a novidade de _Lily_ que a fizera sentir aquele frio na barriga gostoso, aquele sentimento de amor incondicional, que a fez crer, realmente, _avó_.

Como seria seu neto? Seria parecido com a mãe ou com o pai? Teria os cabelos ruivos da filha e os lábios finos de James? Ou, quem sabe, teria os lindos olhos verdes de Lily e o charmoso cabelo escuro do genro?

Seria uma menina? Se fosse, Lily poderia levá-la para sua casa de vez em quando, para que pudesse enchê-la de doces gostosos e diferentes, que as avós geralmente fazem.

Será que... não. Um menino?

Sorriu com a idéia, quase podendo admirar James e o filho – que seria ruivo e míope – jogando futebol no quintal de sua casa, aos domingos.

Será que bruxos sabem jogar futebol?

Como toda avó, você fazia planos e planos para seu netinho – quem sabe neta?; e quase todos os planos incluíam algo que você _sabia_ que Lily desaprovaria completamente. Mas não era esse o trabalho dos avós? Deseducar os netos?

Os meses seguintes passaram rápido, e você falava com Lily todos os dias quando ela voltava do trabalho no ST. Mungus, com aquele bonito uniforme branco que tanto os médicos quando curandeiros usavam, e que Lily sempre sonhara vestir.

Suas últimas conversas com a filha continham quase sempre o mesmo assunto: James sendo cuidadoso e super-protetor _demais_.

Mas ele tinha seus motivos para isso, você ponderava. Lily estava com uma anemia grave, e o próprio curandeiro que acompanhava a gravidez da filha já dizia que ela era arriscada.

Apesar de entender o genro, você tentava esconder da filha esse problema, a pedido do próprio James. O que fazer então?

Você apenas ria, ora dizendo que homens eram assim mesmo, ora dizendo que ela apenas fazia doce, pois bem que gostava dos mimos. Lily quase sempre corava.

Naquela tarde, porém, Lily não esperara o retorno do James. O comunicador da Ordem – que você nunca entendera como funcionava exatamente – avisara que estavam tendo um ataque, no ST. Mungus.

Aquelas foram as horas mais angustiantes de sua vida. Não sabia se Lily estava bem, se estava feria e, por Deus! Ela estava _grávida_. Não devia ter ido, devia ter ficado em casa, quieta e segura.

Como se o relógio zombasse de você, ele andava cada vez mais devagar. Era quase como se doesse cada 'tic' e 'tac' que ele fazia. Cadê Lily que não mandava notícias? Por Deus, eles têm que estar bem.

A noite chegou lentamente, e nada de Lily dar sinal de vida, seu coração se apertava mais e mais.

Preparou uma jarra de chá de camomila e a sorveu em pequenos goles, mas nada adiantava. Seu coração chegava a doer tamanha a aflição que sentia pela filha. Lily estava doente e, agora você observava, mal tocara na comida que preparara pra ela.

Com um suspiro preocupado, você se lembrava de si mesma na gravidez. Aos sete meses, sua barriga grande e saudável já estava com o dobro do tamanho da pequena e arredondada barriga de Lily. Estava com medo, com muito medo.

Você estava a ponto de entrar em colapso quando a bela coruja negra entrou pela janela, derrubando um bilhete em seu colo.

Arqueando a sobrancelha, você reconhece a letra apressada do genro.

_O ataque foi violento, Lily está no hospital. Harry resolveu nascer antes da hora._

_Sirius irá buscá-la para vir ao ST. Mungus._

_James._

Um bonito homem de olhos azuis apareceu minutos depois, você conclui que deve ser Sirius.

O Hospital em que Lily trabalha e bonito e bem organizado, apesar da óbvia lotação. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, usando o mesmo uniforme da ruiva, entrando e saindo de salas cirurgicamente limpas.

James, você percebe logo que o encontra, está em estado de pânico. Talvez, você pensou com um pequeno sorriso de vingança, pânico fosse pouco pra ele.

Sabia perfeitamente da fragilidade do estado de Lily, porém por mais que tentasse protegê-la, a maldição cruciatus havia sido demais para ela.

Apesar de não duvidar que James tivesse tentado protegê-la de todas as formas possíveis, não podia deixar de se revoltar contra aquele que, em sua mente, fora o culpado por Lily ter saído de sua casa naquele dia.

Enquanto Sirius fazia malabarismos para tentar melhorar os ânimos, você notou, nada parecia funcionar. Nada.

Menos uma enfermeira de bonitos cabelos negros.

- Senhora Evans? James? Sirius?

- Marlene! – Sirius cumprimentou a amiga sorridente. – E aí? Já decidiu quando vai sair comigo?

- Claro, Sirius. – ela sorriu simpática. – Nunca. – Respondeu, fechando o semblante. Logo se voltou para você e James. – Acho que gostariam de ver Lily. Ela está nesse quarto aqui.

Esse foi, se não _o_, com certeza _um_ dos momentos mais importantes de toda a sua vida.

- Lils... – a voz de James sumia a seu lado.

Lily estava sentada, aparentando extremo cansaço, enquanto segurava nos braços o pequeno embrulhinho. Você sorriu.

Era a cara do pai.

- James, mamãe... eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês... o nosso apressadinho. – ela riu, beijando a testa do filho. – Harry James Potter.

Você quase não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, quando Lily cedeu o menino para que você o segurasse no colo. Ele imediatamente abriu os olhos.

Verdes.

_Verde-esmeralda_, como os de Lily. _Exatamente_ como os de Lily.

Com o passar do tempo, tudo na vida de vocês quatro era Harry. Harry se deleitava com os brinquedos do padrinho, com os mimos dos pais e, em especial, com os mimos da avó.

- Nunca vou entender, mamãe, porque ele só aceita chá quando é você que dá.

Você sorriu.

- Pra que servem as avós, você responde, trocando o chá amargo que Lily queria dar para Harry por um gostoso leite com chocolate.

E assim foi, até aquele dia.

Lily chegara em sua casa com uma aparência triste, mas decidida, firme; resoluta.

As lágrimas de outrora, dificilmente apareciam no rosto anguloso da jovem a sua frente, tão pouco ela escondia o rostinho entre as mãos para disfarçar o medo. Sua pequena não era mais seu bebê. Não, ela não era sua criança.

E você levou um susto, por que no lugar de sua filhinha estava uma mulher, forte e decidida, como você nunca viu. E isso lhe encheria de orgulho: saber que sua filha nunca cometeria seus erros, nunca cometeria seus pecados. Sua filha era uma mulher muito melhor do que você mesma.

- Teremos que ir embora, mamãe. Que nos esconder. _Ele_ está atrás da gente, mãe,_ ele_ quer o Harry.

E assim tinha sido nos últimos meses, nem mesmo ao aniversário de um ano do neto você pudera ir. Era para o bem deles, você se consolava, para a segurança de Harry.

Respirou fundo desviando o olhar da caixa de cartas, apenas para notar que havia horas que você estava ali, perdida em divagações.

A velha coruja negra dos Potter esvoaçou pela cozinha e você sorriu, _finalmente teria notícias novas de Lily_, pensou alegre.

Talvez Harry tivesse feito uma nova gracinha. Você se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que ele falara 'mamãe'. Lily lhe mandara uma carta imediatamente, apenas para dizer que vencera a aposta. Sorriu.

Mal sabia você que seria pela última vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**VOCÊ** arrasta seus pés; precisa terminar logo com isso: não agüentará muito tempo. Seus olhos ainda brilham cheios de lágrimas, e consegue ouvir sua voz rouca e trêmula indagando mais uma vez ao senhor Dumbledore que lhe conte o que houve, o que acontecera com seu pequeno anjo.

- Sinto muito, senhora Evans. - ele lhe dizia calmamente, sua voz expressando sincero pesar. - Sua filha morreu como uma verdadeira heroína, como a mulher de fibra que era, pode ter certeza. Mas de resto, não posso lhe revelar mais nada: um véu de mistério ainda tolda a morte dos Potter.

_Que coisa mais cruel era aquela!_, você não pode deixar de pensar. Como negam a contar a morte de sua própria filha? Não dizem se ela morreu rápido ou lentamente, se chorava ou ria, nem ao menos se chamou por você!

_Isso não podia ser certo!,_ Você pensava chorosamente, _Será que eu estou sendo castigada por algum de meus erros, de meus pecados?_

Que eles eram incontáveis, você sabia. Oras, nunca fora aquele anjo de candura em sua juventude, você aprontara muitas besteiras e, apesar de não se arrepender de nenhuma delas, você não acredita que mereça a punição cruel e severa que o destino lhe reservara.

Sentia-se só, abandonada, e triste; como se tivesse sido deixada ao relento da vida, ao sabor do vento indeciso... Tudo o que você queria fazer era gritar, alto, esbravejar, xingar, deixar que todos ouvissem, que todos soubessem da sua dor, mas não o fez.

Ninguém ali se importaria. Ninguém ali a conhecia o suficiente, a apreciava o suficiente. Ninguém.

Ironicamente, as duas únicas pessoas que lhe prometeram nunca abandoná-la, que juraram estar sempre ao seu lado para o que desse e viesse, haviam sido as primeiras a abandoná-la. Ironicamente.

Você tinha certeza de que nunca perdoaria o destino pelo que tinha acontecido a sua Lily. Você nunca perdoaria ao destino, nem tão pouco a si própria. Lily tivera a chance de dar a sua vida em nome da do filho, mas e você? Por que você mesma não tivera essa chance?

Enquanto caminhava de volta pra casa, recebendo olhares e sorrisos carinhosos de quem nem ao menos conhecia, você pensava nos motivos de continuar vivendo. Sua filha Lily se fora, a outra a renegara no mesmo dia em que se casara com Vernon. Sentia-se perdida, desolada, _triste_.

Deitou-se para dormir mais sozinha que de costume naquela noite e, não pela primeira vez, incomodou-se com o silêncio profundo no qual aquela casa estava adormecida.

Tantas lembranças, tantas recordações...

Fechou os olhos rezando para que o dia acabasse logo, para dormir e encerrar o drama da solidão, encerrar aquele maldito capítulo de vida que você tivera de escrever. Não é como se você quisesse que fosse assim. Não é como se tivesse sido lhe dado o direito da escolha.

Você apenas podia aceitar e desejar com todas as suas forças que tudo isso não passasse de um sonho ruim, de um simples _pesadelo_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas da Autora:**

1- Petúnia, na versão original, em inglês, é Petunia, sem acento. Eu sei, eu sei, eu podia por o acento e ninguém ia ficar em dúvida, só que eu estou usando todos os nomes no original, por só o da Pety em português ia ser tosco...

2- Literalmente, penas de açúcar. Eu acho que foi traduzido como caneta de açúcar, mas é tão mais bonitinho no original!

3- Mais conhecido como Válter, na versão brasileira. Sim, esse mesmo que vocês pensaram, Válter Dursley.

4- _Moodie_ é na verdade Moody. Apenas para vocês não ficarem perdidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A: **_Oie!_

_Nossa, eu amei demais escrever essa fic. Atravessei fases sem computador, sem inspiração, bloqueios, mau tempo, (a chuva danificou um grande pedaço dessa fic –tipo, estava escrito em folhas de fichário e... bem... algumas folhas dissolveram.../gota/) desânimo, crises existenciais, problemas familiares, provas, trabalhos, UFA!_

_Está bem, é um milagre que eu esteja viva. ¬¬"_

_Mas, enfim, foi legal escrevê-la. xD_

_Agradecimentos: Ao _**Assuero Racsama**_, por ter proposto o Chall (e ser tão querido a ponto de eu não desistir no meio do caminho - viu, Assuero, cada linha que você teve de ler e analisar, a culpa é sua. Se você não fosse tão meu amigo, eu teria desistido antes.), a _**minha mãe**_, em quem eu me baseei para escrever a história, a _**Anya Black**_ e _**Sandra Potter**_, por ter me ajudado a sair do bloqueio,a _**Lady Anna Black**_ por me ouvir dissertar sobre a história horas seguidas na escola – quando supostamente devíamos estar prestando atenção a aula de química, ao Professor Celso de química porque, bem, eu acho que devo isso a ele..., a _**DarkAngelSly**_ e _**Agata Ridlle**_ por serem minhas amigas queridas. _

_Por fim, a toda a família FicWriters... abraça todo mundo_

_Estou esquecendo de alguma coisa... Ahhh, sim. Chocolate. Ele é o meu combustível. aperta os chocolates que ela roubou da Lily_

_Beijooos_

**Miss Huyu.**

_P.S.: Antes que me julguem mal... EU PASSEI EM QUÍMICA/gota/ A Dona Lady Anna Black (LAB) também! Direto. Notas boas. Isso aí. XD_

_LAB ( Não é RAB, mas estamos quase lá), me corrija se eu estiver errada!_


End file.
